


What is love?

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Can I Borrow You For A Lifetime? shorts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family Relations, M/M, Valentine's Day, kid thinking about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

At the McCall-Lahey residence, Isaac, Derek, Peter and Lydia were over the living room; Scott was currently out, so the sandy blonde man had the chance to ask them to meet him there. Derek had brought 6 year-old Thomas as Stiles was out with Scott and nobody could watch him. Thomas was sitting on the floor in front of Lydia, his back resting on her legs as he played with his toys.

Isaac was pacing around the living room, "Look, as I have been telling you guys for almost an hour I need your help. I don't know what to get Scott for Valentine's Day."

Peter is the first to talk, "Oh, hey. Why don't you book a date for both of you at one of those romantic spas?"

"Peter, that's actually a really good idea." says Lydia smiling at him.

"And of course, edible undies." Lydia frowns, muttering 'forget about what I said'.

Isaac looks at him, "Well, appealing as that does sound to his boyfriend," he pauses and looks at Derek, "and his brother," Derek is flashing Peter a very evil look. The other's smile falls and looks scared at Derek, "I can't do that; we promised we'd make each other gifts this year."

Peter snorts, "Why-" Lydia sends him a look, "is that a terrific good idea. We should all do it." he smiles at the woman. But Lydia isn't having it. "Okay, I think I'm gonna go now before someone throws me a stiletto." he stands up from the couch, "I'll go pick up Malia. She must be with her friends at the batting cage." he turns to look at Thomas, "Wanna come with me, buddy?"

"Yes!" the boy stands up, leaving behind his toys.

Lydia smiles, "Yeah, leave the adults have a conversation."

"Oww, that was below the belt. Keep the gloves up, honey." he winks at Lydia, who rolls her eyes at him.

Peter grabs his keys and together with Thomas they exit the house and go to the car. On the road, the brunet kid was staring outside the window, watching the advertising signs. Most of them had hearts and flowers. Others had a man giving a woman a teddy bear, and the woman was smiling. And every each of them said the same thing: Valentine's Day.

Thomas knew those words. He wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation at the house, but they definitely said the same word: Valentine's Day. Aunt Lydia had been talking about it since February started and kids from their school were talking about it too. He had asked Teresa about it, and all she said was that it had something to do about love.

Thomas turns to look at him, "Uncle Peter, what's Valentine's Day?"

With the eyes still on the road, Peter answers him, "Uh, is a date where mommies and daddies can give each other gifts to show how much they love each other."

"What is love?"

Peter had his mouth shut in a thin line. How did he explain it with words a kid can understand? He opens his mouth again and shuts it. Thomas was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Damn it.

"Uh, well." he cleared his throat, "When you meet someone, and you like them very very much, you want to be always with them, right? You are happy with them, and you laugh and enjoy everything. So, uh, that feeling is what we call 'love'." he nods to himself, "Yeah; you two meet, like each other, get married and have kids and live together forever."

"That's what happened with you and Aunt Lydia?"

Peter chuckled, "Oh no, no, that's not even close."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, to start with, I got Lydia pregnant and-

"Pregnant?" asked Thomas tilting his head.

Oh boy. Someone was going to kill him if the boy talked. Specifically Derek. Or Stiles. Or Lydia. _Please don't let it be Lydia._

 

* * *

 

After Peter took him to the batting cage with Malia, Lydia picked him up and drove them back to her house. She was making cupcakes for some school event with the help of Thomas as Peter and Malia were at the batting cage to spend the afternoon together. Thomas was sitting on the counter while Lydia took out the 2nd tray of cupcakes from the oven. These ones were of chocolate, Thomas's favorites. As she putted them away to cool down, Thomas got off from the counter and sat at the table.

"Aunt Lydia? Can I ask you a question?"

She smiles at him, taking off her oven mitts, "Sure, munchkin. Shoot."

"What is love?"

Lydia hums and looks up, "Well, from a biological standpoint, love is the release of oxytocin, serotonin and a cocktail of other chemicals and hormones into the brain that cause psychological and physiological reactions such as attachment, cardiovascular stimulation, perspiration, reproductive attraction, and in some cases, obsession-

She looks back at her nephew, who had both his eyes wide and was sitting still. She bites her lip, trying to figure out if it was too much information or he just was searching for the words to thank her.

"That's not what Uncle Peter told me."

"Oh." she kneels beside him, "Well, what did he said?"

A few seconds later the only thing you could hear near the house was Lydia's shrieking yelling _"Peter!"_

 

* * *

 

At night, Derek was sitting on the couch at the living room checking the bills with his glasses on. Stiles was at the dinner table grading some exams, also wearing his glasses. Whether he was reading, grading an exam or checking some homework, he would wear glasses. Derek would only wear them while checking the bills and paying taxes.

Thomas looked between his parents, deciding whom to approach first. He decided on his dad, so he walked towards him at the couch. "Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy. What's up?" asked Derek, putting away the bills and taking off his glasses to look at the kid.

"What is love?"

Derek stands still, still looking at his son. He could feel that Stiles was looking at him too, and he could bet that the other man was trying to fight a chuckle from escaping.

He coughed to clear his throat, "Why don't you ask your pops? he said pointing towards the older brunet.

Thomas turns towards Stiles, "Pops?"

Stiles expected it. Typical of Derek; running away from responsibilities like a wolf on hunting season. He looked at his son with soft eyes and began thinking. How could you describe love or being in love to a 5 (almost 6) year-old?

"Well," he took of his glasses, "When you see that especial person, your heart beats faster, and you feel like you could you anything. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. They fill you with unexplained happiness." he chuckles, "Being in love feels like home. You want to see them happy, to see them smile, to take care of them. And you want to be with them, no matter what. It makes you feel at ease."

"Like with you and dad?"

Stiles looks back at Derek, who was looking at him. He smiled, something he naturally did whenever he was near the other man, "Yeah, just like that." Derek also smiled at him.

Thomas looked between his dads and smiled too. He still had a few questions about love but every time he saw his dads looking at each other in that way, it made him want to feel what they felt, to have that connection with someone. He knew he would, eventually. And he would look at them the way Stiles looks at Derek and the other way around.

 

* * *

 

"Hey. Earth calling Tommy?"

Thomas blinks a few times, reality dawning on him. He was at a Starbucks with Newt, who was currently trying to catch his attention as he had been daydreaming. The brunet turns to look at him,

"Earth to Thomas? Is he there?" the blonde asks with a playful smile. Newt had one coffee on his right hand and the other one was resting over a book that Teresa had given him for Christmas.

With the sunny day, his hair looked the same way it did when Thomas first saw him: like a halo was above him, illuminating his whole face. On his eyes, he could see it. A spark. His chocolate brown eyes looking right at him with the most sincere look. They made him feel at ease. Thomas couldn't help but to smile.

Newt frowns as he sees him smiling out of the nowhere, "What?"

"I just never realized how beautiful your eyes are."

Newt stares at him for a moment before a smile appears on his face, matching the one over his boyfriend's face. They lean forward until their lips meet in a tender kiss. Every time they kissed Thomas felt like he was home; safe and sound.


End file.
